The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is growing at an extremely high rate. One challenge facing database management systems is allocating sufficient storage space to accommodate a data set that is expanding in size. A customer of a database management service typically must review their data set compared to a current allocation to ensure that sufficient storage space and logical storage units are available for an addition to the data set.